Twin Terror
by The Cat Crusader
Summary: Twin sisters get caught in one of Tarantulas's experiments and are stuck in the Beast Wars until further notice. One is with the Maximals while the other must try to survive with the Predacons. This is for TehMarishel.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beast Wars, OCs are mine, blah blah blah. Everyone KNOWS this!

**AN:** Like I said in the summary, this is mainly for TehMarishel. But if you like it, good for you. Enjoy!

**Twin Terror**

**#1**

Tarantulas cackled evilly in his lab as he worked over his latest project. "Bwahahahaha! With this device, I shall be able to get off this dirt ball before those aliens can destroy me along with Megatron and his foolish followers and the Maximals."

Said device complete, the scientist spider put it in his sub space, transformed to his tarantula beast form, and crawled away.

_Another Time..._

Two girls sat back to back on the floor in their room, each reading a book. One girl had waist long hair while the other had hers boy cut. Both their hair and eye were milk chocolaty brown. The girl with long hair had a few freckles on her cheeks while the girl with short hair had braces. They both were wearing kaki jeans and purple t-shirts that said in glittery letters with fluffy angel wings and a halo, "I didn't do it..."

"Do you feel like a snack, Donna?" asked the girl with short hair.

The other thought for a moment. "Yes, I think I would, Barbra."

Decision made, the girls, in unison, put books marks in their respective books and set them on their respective beds, stood, and left their bedroom. They went downstairs and into the kitchen. Once there, they went to the pantry and took out a jar of peanut butter and a bag of stick pretzels. Barbra made a beeline for the fridge and got a tub of cream cheese. Snack in hand, the girls went into the living room, sat down, and turned on the TV.

After eating their snack and surfing the channels for something to watch and finding nothing, Donna turned to Barbra. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

The other thought for a moment. "Yes, I think I would."

Donna stood up and went to the movie shelf. When she reached for a random video, Barbra watched as she was sucked into the shelf as if it was jell-o and was gone. "Donna!" she cried. She jumped up and dashed toward the shelf and stood before it. She was afraid to touch it but was afraid of what might be happening to her sister more. She swallowed and stiffly reached out toward one of the videos. The same thing happened to her. She screamed and was thrown forward and into the ground.

She heard a muffled grunt and looked to see Donna below her. "Donna! You're okay!" Barbra exclaimed. Both girls got to their feet but froze at the sound of someone yelling in anger and frustration and stomping their feet.

"Slag it!" they heard a masculine voice hiss. They turned to see a giant purple spider. "Oh well, at least I can enjoy these little morsels, teeheehee." It chuckled.

Donna wasted no time. "Split up!" she screamed. Barbra also wasted no time. The girls raced off in opposite directions. Unwittingly, Donna was headed in the general direction of the Maximal base and Barbra was going deeper into Predacon territory.

Tarantulas watched in amusement as the fleshy creatures ran off squealing. This was going to be fun. He shot a web at the short haired creature, effectively capturing it, and turned to chase after its companion.

Barbra struggled to break the thick strands of the web net but she was rendered unconscious when an electric current pulsed through her body from it.

Meanwhile, Donna was running as fast as her legs could carry her. She had no idea how she and her twin sister had gotten here or how to get home but she did know that in order to get home, they had to stay alive. She planned that after she lost this giant talking spider, she would widely circle back and look for Barbra.

She pressed on through the vegetation until she saw something up ahead. From the look and sound, it was a giant green wasp. It stopped in mid air and looked back at her with large compound purple blue eyes. Then, it spoke too. "Wazzpinator seez fleshy bot. Wazpinator retrieve for Megatron."

Donna gasped and glanced behind her. The spider was closing in on her, cackling to its self. She scrunched up her face and raced forward. She yelped as she ducked from the wasp's claws and screamed as she fell from tripping over a stone. But when she sat up and looked at the stone, it was actually a claw that belonged to a giant scorpion.

"Hey, you," It pointed at her, demanding in a gruff masculine voice, "Who are you and what are you doing in Predacon territory?"

Her mind went blank. "I-I-I-" she stuttered but when she saw the purple spider appear behind the scorpion, she shrieked and started running again. The wasp giggled in its buzzy manner and sped off after her.

Tarantulas hissed and whacked Scorponok on the head. "You bumbling idiot! You let it get away!"

"Watch it!" the second in command whined, rubbing his head. "Well, let' go after it."

-x-

Cheetor and Dinobot were alerted to something happening at the sounds of screaming and, most likely, Waspinator buzzing.

"What's going on?" Cheetor wondered.

Dinobot made a snarling noise. "I do not know but we must find out, if the Predacons are up to something. Follow me." The raptor turned and walked toward the boarder line. Cheetor eagerly fell in line behind.

Using their scenes of smell, not to mention following the sound of buzzing wasp wings, the two Maximals located the direction of the activity. What they saw was quite bizarre. A strange creature ran past them hotly pursued by Waspinator. When Tarantulas and Scorponok appeared, that's when the fight broke out.

During the struggle, Dinobot managed to call out to Cheetor. "Disable Waspinator and find what he was chasing!"

"Gottchya!" the cheetah acknowledged and, giving Scorponok a final punch, reverted to his beast form and raced after the wasp. He soon caught up and pounced. Waspinator went down.

"No! Wazzpinator only want to play with fleshy bot!" he protested. This was half true but he also knew that Megatron would want to take a look at it.

"Not today, bug eyes!" Cheetor transformed and with a single shot, blasted poor Waspy to pieces. He left the Predacon flier to literally pull himself together as he went beast mode again to search for the 'fleshy bot'.

Waspinator grumbled to himself. "Why Cruzzader Bot do this to poor Wazpinator?"

_I'm really sorry Waspy. Really,_ _I would have said that you caught the human but then it would have taken too long for her to- Do'h! You almost made me give it away! (sigh) Besides, I need to finish this story. Here, I'll make Terrorsaur come and get you. Happy?_

"Wazpinator hates being Wazpinator."

_I said I was sorry. Blame Bob Skir for your reputation. But I like you as you are, you're fun and entertaining. Anyway, I have to move on with the scene. And here comes Terrorsaur over the tree tops. Bye for now._

Terrorsaur shook his head in annoyance as he landed beside the wasp's head. "Seriously, how many times do I have to drag your sorry, scattered aft back to base?"

"Wazzpinator haz no comment." He then paused awkwardly. "Um... Wazpinator'zz thorax itch."

Terrorsaur threw his wings up. "Oh for crying out loud!"

**AN:** I'm having fun! lol Don't worry, I'll develop the girls' characters more in chapter two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beast Wars, OCs are mine, blah blah blah.

**AN:** Sorry for the pause. Here you go!

**#2**

Having been beaten and lost one of his quarries, Tarantulas returned to where he left his first victim. The flesh creature was sleeping peacefully within the web. He chuckled to himself as he lifted the bundle onto his back to take it back to his lair.

-x-

Donna almost collapsed as she came to a stop in a rocky plain. She gasped for breath as she leaned against a boulder. Her heart was trying its hardest to pound right out of her chest and her lungs felt like they were too small for her body's air intake demand. Luckily for her, there was a stream flowing over the rocky ground. She was hesitant to drink because who knew what kind of parasites or other things were floating around in that water?

Well, as she looked upstream, she figured that it might be safe. She kneeled down and cupped her hands in the cool water and brought them dripping wet to her lips. Liquid dribbled down her chin and onto her lap but she didn't care. The water had no aftertaste so she drank until she was satisfied and washed her face. The water felt good and she sighed, looking around at her surroundings. From what she could tell, her location looked like an ancient riverbed or flood plain due to the rock formations all around.

At the sound of something moving behind her, Donna grabbed a piece of bleached wood and whirled around, ready to beat the stranger to chunky salsa if need be. What she saw was a cheetah, but there was something about this cheetah. It was swishing its tail like a dog and, despite her logical mindset, she thought she saw it smiling. Not only that but its eyes and face looked... intelligent.

Come to think of it, the other animals had had the same characteristics...

Then, the cheetah spoke. "Hey, the name's Cheetor. What's yours?"

This couldn't be happening...

-x-

Dinobot followed Cheetor and the creature's scents through the brush until he came to a rocky plain with spires of stone. He sniffed the air and made a snarling noise as he inhaled. He wondered what the creature was. It didn't look like any of the other animals on this planet. Well, maybe it resembled the primates.

As we walked, he could hear Cheetor's voice. Something wasn't right, he sounded frantic. The raptor picked up his pace, following his nose until he found the cat. The cheetah was crouched over the creature, who was lying on the stony ground, a stick in one hand.

Dinobot came forward. "What happened?" he demanded.

Cheetor looked at him, guilt and fear mixed in his green eyes. "I just said hi and introduced myself and it just fell over." he answered. "I think I killed it."

-x-

When Barbra came out of her unconscious state, she felt she was strapped to an examination table. As a matter of fact, when she opened her brown eyes and looked around herself, she found that she was strapped to an examination table. Panic seized her system and she pulled at the straps.

"Don't waste your energy," a familiar hissing voice stated. "Although, I suppose it would only make my job more interesting. Teeheehee."

The girl lashed her head around, trying to see the purple spider. "Who are you? What do you want with me?" she asked, her voice high.

"Oh, how rude of me," the voiced cackled. A face came into view but not a spider's face. This face, however, did have spider qualities like spots on the forehead to give the illusion of eight eyes and mandibles for a mouth. "I am Tarantulas."

Her mouth opened and closed several times as if she were going to say something but nothing came out. Tarantulas chuckled. "And as to what I want with you, it's quite obvious." He then moved away. Barbra watched him go toward a computer and studied more of his form. He had spider legs on his upper arms and pincers for hands. It didn't long for her to put two and two together to make four. Somehow, this being could shift into the purple spider she had seen before!

"What are you?" she asked, amazement evident in her tone.

Tarantulas didn't even turn around. "A Transformer, my puny fleshling." He went about his business on the computer, data in an alien language scrolled down the various screens. His intended offence didn't even register in her mind as she stared in wonder.

Despite the fact that she was strapped to a table, this was pretty awesome.

**AN:** Don't worry, we'll see more of Donna in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beast Wars, OCs are mine, blah blah blah.

**#3**

Dinobot frowned as he inspected the creature. Holding his head low, he could hear shallow breathing and a heart pounding. He turned to Cheetor. "You did not kill it. It appears to merely have gone into stasis."

The cat almost melted in relief but perked back up with concern. "In that case, what should we do with it? We can't just leave it her." he reasoned.

Dinobot didn't even have to think about it. "Dinobot to Optimus."

-x-

Donna was finally able to open her brown eyes and all she could see was the darkening sky laced with clouds. She closed her eyes as a headache pounded her brain and groaned, touching her forehead. She then heard a voice. It sounded excited. She moaned as she sat up to see who was talking.

She really didn't like what she saw.

It was that cheetah again and now it was joined by a dinosaur, a velociraptor or something related to it by the looks of those vicious claws. They were staring at her intently. The girl shrank back and found that the stream got in her way. She chose to stand up, making herself appear bigger, not that it would help. Images of those two tearing her apart flashed through her mind and she closed her eyes and shivered.

"Don't hurt me," she squeaked.

The cheetah smiled at her (that was so creepy). "Don't worry. We're not gonna hurt you." All she could see was his sharp teeth. The raptor made a snarling noise as it breathed. The cheetah then looked worried. "You're not going to... fall over again, are you?"

Donna blinked. Fall over? "F-faint?" she said.

"Yeah, you're not going do that again, are you?" he asked. _He_? Well, it certainly sounded male... What did he say his name was? Cheetor?

"I..." She trailed off as the sound of jets could be heard in the distance, rapidly coming nearer. The two animals looked and she saw a black dot getting bigger and bigger. What was that?

-x-

"So... why am I strapped to this table?"

"I assumed you would try to escape me again."

Barbra watched Tarantulas as he went about fiddling with this and that on another table not too far away. There were test tubes and beakers and other containers, some containing chemicals of various colors. Objects and tools of all sorts were also on the table as well as under it. He certainly was a neat freak... just like her sister.

She sighed wistfully. "Do you know where my sister is?"

"The other fleshling?" The spider barely glanced her way. "The Maximals probably caught her."

She cocked her head, some of her short brown hair falling in her face. She blew it out of the way. "Maximals?"

"Our enemies."

"There's more of you?"

He glared at her. "Do you ever stop talking?" he snapped.

"No, not really." Barbra smiled impishly.

-x-

Donna gaped up at the robot before her. He was much taller than her, she only came up to the middle of his chest. Yet, he looked down at her kindly. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, trying to say something but nothing would come out. The robot was patient. "I am Optimus Primal. Who are you?"

It took a little while to find her voice. "Donna," she answered, barely above a whisper.

"Well, Donna, it's nice to meet you," Optimus said. "It's a good thing Cheetor and Dinobot found you. I'd hate to think what the Predacons would have done to you."

Donna hugged herself and looked down. "Would... Would it be okay if I could have some privacy? I need time to... think."

"Of course, let's just get you to a safer location. I won't risk another attack." The Maximal leader nodded and turned to his men. "Take her back to base. I'll meet you there." With that, he activated his jets and was airborne and out of sight.

The girl was left staring warily at her two guardians. She wondered why these talking animals were led by a robot. And, now that she thought about it, the robot had also had some fur on him, on the arms and lower legs and some of the torso area.

Her train of thought was derailed when the raptor (Dinobot?) snarled quietly. "We should get moving."

**AN:** I'm sorry if I'm annoying some of you with tiny chapters but that's the point. The shorter the chapters, the more frequent the updates.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beast Wars, OCs are mine, blah blah blah. Everyone KNOWS this!

**#4**

**AN:** This chapter is a little longer. Enjoy!

"A furless primate, you say?" Megatron said.

"Yes sir, Waspinator and I saw it while on patrol." Scorponok answered. "Tarantulas was chasing it."

Megatron frowned. At hearing this, he knew that that snickering spider was up to something and, if the Predacon leader knew him well enough, what ever it was wasn't in the war effort's best interest. "Have Inferno and Terrorsaur go out and locate the creature and tell them to bring to me alive. And find Tarantulas and bring him to me as well. I wish to question him, yes."

-x-

No one said anything for the first several minutes of the trek.

Donna was exhausted from all the excitement of the day and from running away from that spider that wanted to eat her and-

She stopped dead in her tracks, her heart leaped to her throat. Cheetor turned to look back at her and stopped as well. An anxious look came over him when he saw her pale complexion, like she looked before she 'fainted'. "What's wrong?" he asked.

The question stopped Dinobot and he also turned around. He growled quietly. "We do not have time for stopping to rest. The Predacons could attack at any moment."

"My sister," Donna went on as if he had said nothing. "Barbra. She came here too and we separated to get away from that spider. I have to find her."

The two animals shared a quick glance, the cheetah's look saying that he wanted to for her and the raptor's saying they were going nowhere except to the Maximal base. Dinobot then gave the girl a stony glare. "Optimus gave us a direct order to return to base." he said.

"He said take Donna to base, he never said anything about me." With that, Cheetor dashed off in the direction of the Predacon boarder.

Dinobot has half a mind to go after him but that would leave the girl alone. He simply snarled and lashed his tail. "Come."

-x-

"So, where exactly are we?" Barbra asked her new 'friend'. "Some jungle in Africa?"

"No."

"South America?"

"No."

"Australia?"

"No!"

"Asia?"

"No you insolent little pest!" Tarantulas shouted, rounding on the girl still strapped to the table. "This isn't even Earth so shut up or I'll make sure you die slowly and painfully!"

Her brown eyes widened before narrowing. "You don't scare me ya big bully. Maybe if you would untie me, I could show you a thing or two."

The spider had half a mind to just slit her throat and be done with it but he was also suddenly interested in toying with this organic for awhile. He smirked at her. "Very well, teeheehee. Show me what you have." he cackled as he meandered over to the strap controls. Within seconds, he heard a throaty cry and was nearly knocked off his feet from a well aimed (and pretty powerful) kick right in the center of his back.

Turning around, he saw the creature had assumed a battle stance, feet spread and arms raised in front of her, ready to block an attack. "Didn't know I knew karate, huh? Two classes away from my black belt."

He snarled and charged forward. But Barbra was ready. She grabbed his arm and twisted, flipping him onto his back. Tarantulas grunted and leaped back to his feet. This creature was smart so he would have to be smarter. This time, instead of blindly attacking, he tried his gun. He saw it flinch but eyes narrowed in determined stubbornness. Laughing manically, he fired.

Barbra had kicked and slapped away other objects before but never a missile. She had to be easy or just the impact of her foot would cause it to explode. When Tarantulas shot, she relaxed her muscles and gave a husky cry as she aimed her side kick.

-x-

Terrorsaur grumbled to himself as he exited the base and flew low over the ground. First, Blackarachnia barged into his quarters demanding to know if he had taken her plating polish (which he had. His had run out and it wasn't like there were any salons on this Primus forsaken planet... What? Girls aren't the only ones that like their armor plates to have a little sheen), then Mega-trump sent him out to locate Waspinator and Scorponok (at least, he was sure it was Megatron. The voice sounded kinda weird), and now, right when he was in the middle of a nice recharge nap after lugging Waspy's butt to the C.R. tank, he was being shoved off to find some mangy little, furless monkey!

"Maybe I should join the Maximals... At least I might be able to get away with more." the pterodactyl mused to no one in particular, the idea gaining favor with each revelation. "Yeah, why not? No more carting bug butt to the C.R. tank, no more Mega-dork shouting my audios outa my head, no more scorpion kiss-up overlord, no more-"

The red mech was cut from his train of spoken thoughts by a muffled shout and then an explosion. He squawked an surprise and landed on the nearest boulder. Looking all around the volcanic area, he saw nothing. Wait... There, a cloud of smoke. He flew to it and saw that it was coming from a tunnel.

Terrorsaur scratched his head. "What the slag?" There was only one thing to do; he had to go down there. Before he could, however, a blur of purple and brown shot passed him, screaming. Not far behind was a rather blackened Tarantulas, shouting and spitting out any number of threats and curses.

Terrorsaur flapped out of the way so as not to get run over and watched the scene playing out before him. Tarantulas was stumbling around on five legs, blindly tailing a furless primate and-

Wait...

"_That's_ the furless chimp?" he said then shrugged. "Oh well, job over." Spreading his leathery wings, he effortlessly glided toward the screaming pink thing, extended his hide claws, and took hold of its shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beast Wars, OCs are mine, blah blah blah. Everyone KNOWS this!

**#5**

Cheetor sped through the jungle, leaves of ferns and other bushes slapped at his face. But that didn't deter him, no way. If another one of those creatures was in trouble, he was going to save her and bring her back to be with her sister.

-x-

"Hey! Let me go!" Barbra shrieked, kicking and thrashing her body wildly. "Let me GO you stupid bat!"

Said bat glared at her indignantly as he flapped toward the base. "For your information, _squishy_, I'm not a bat." He dug his claws harder into her shirt and skin. She gasped with pain and struggled all the more. "And another thing, you-" he paused suddenly. "You can talk?"

Now it was her turn to be indignant. "Of course I can talk! Yah!" she yelped when something gooey suddenly latched around her ankles, bringing her and her new kidnapper to a painful halt. "Ow!"

"Let go of that!" Tarantulas demanded, tugging on his web rope in an attempt to wrench his prey free of Terrorsaur's claws. "It's mine!"

"Not anymore, legs," Terrorsaur retorted. "Megatron wants to see it _and_ you."

The spider growled. "I'm not going anywhere."

Terrorsaur shrugged as best he could while flying and trying to hold on to his cargo. "Fine by me. I wasn't assigned to find you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a job to finish."

"No! It's mine!"

It felt like these two were going to rip her shoulders off if she didn't do something. Mustering up all the volume she could, Barbra screamed. "STOP IT!"

The sudden outburst caused the mechs to silence their argument and to stare blankly at her. She inhaled. "Now, I would appreciate it if you would put me down or tie me up if you don't trust me not to run away." she offered through clenched teeth.

The two were still stunned by the girl's shout so did as they were told. Terrorsaur set her down and landed beside her. She rubbed her shoulders and winced with the soreness. "Thank you. Now, you were saying something about a Megatron?"

Tarantulas was the first to snap out of it. Seeing his chance, he fled.

Barbra rolled her eyes. "So much for that."

The pterodactyl shook his head vigorously after several minutes and gaped at her. "What happened just now?"

"The spider went back up the spout." she answered. "So, you a Transformer too?"

"Uh... yeah. What are you?"

"Barbra, I'm a human."

"Oh... What's a human?"

-x-

Donna stumbled after Dinobot. "Wait!" she called. "What about my sister and Ch-cheetor?"

The raptor didn't slow his pace. "Optimus will deal with him when he returns. As for your sister, do not be too hopeful." he said and inhaled with a snarl. "The Predacons are ruthless killers. A fleshling like yourself would be perfect for target practice."

Donna gasped, stopping in her stride. What kind of animals were these? No one seemed to care for anything around here except for maybe Cheetor and... Optimus? Yes, that was his name. Such strange names too. Where the heck was she?

She shook her head as a deep sense of loneliness crawled around her thumping heart. She continued after Dinobot halfheartedly, wondering if she would ever see her twin again...

What would their parents think?!

-x-

"Heh, that's all we need," Rattrap chided from where he was lounging, feet propped up on one of the computer consoles in the bridge. "A little organic pest runnin' under foot. Should I just install the doggy door now?"

"Shut up Rattrap," Optimus and Rhinox groaned in unison. Rhinox then turned his attention again to Optimus.

"What did you say the creature looked like?" the Maximal scientist asked. Optimus gave the description and Rhinox entered it into the _Axalon's_ computer to find a match. It found one and brought it on screen. Even Rattrap came to get a better look.

"A _human_!?" the rat exclaimed. "How in da name of gouda did you find one a dose?"

"We'll find out when Dinobot and Cheetor return with her." Optimus stated.

-x-

Barbra wasn't as excited to meet more of Tarantulas's kind but this new guy seemed a lot more reasonable, or at least didn't exactly have all his marbles sorted. Anyway, she was much more comfortable riding on his back talking to him. "So, who's Megatron?" she wondered.

Terrorsaur snorted. "Our oh so mighty leader. He can't even kill off a few stupid Maximals."

"Maximals?"

"Predacon sworn enemies." he explained. "There was peace between us for a while on our planet but Megatron got sick of Maximals oppressing us and started a rebellion."

Barbra whistled. "Wow, sounds a lot like Star Wars."

"What?"

"Nothing," she said quickly, not wanting to try and explain said movie at the moment. Something else came to mind. "I don't suppose you've seen my sister around? Tarantulas brought her here too and we got separated."

She thought she felt him tense up when she said the word "sister". "No, I haven't." he gruffly replied.

"Dude, you don't need to be so huffy. You haven't even met her." Barbra scolded.

Terrorsaur glared back at her as the base came into view. "I don't need to meet you sister to know that they're nothing but pests that happen to be related to you."

She made a raspberry noise. "Well then, I guess you lucked out buddy 'cause _I'm_ the troublemaker outa the two of us." She beamed proudly and mischievously.

"... Slag."

**AN:** I hope I'm keeping everyone fairly in character. I don't own Star Wars either.


	6. Chapter 6

**#6**

**AN:** Sorry for the wait. I got the flu. I'm feeling much better now though, thank you. This chapter turned out longer than I thought...

Cheetor was finally padding into the volcanic lands of the Predacon base territory. He just missed Tarantulas scuttling off into the jungle several meters back. What he did see was Terrorsaur shoving a girl into the open bay doors to the _Darkside_.

"Ultra bad."

He was too late! He yowled in anger and swatted a small rock that happened to be near his paw away and into a lava pool. Who knew what those Preds were going to do with her. There was nothing he could do now on his own. All there was to do was go catch up with Dinobot and Donna, get back to base, and tell Optimus what he saw.

-x-

Donna sniffled quietly as she attempted to follow Dinobot through the thick forest they were traveling through. She had no idea where they going or what they were going to do when they got there. She felt numb to everything around her. All she could think about was Barbra. Was she okay? What was she doing? What were those... Predacons? doing to her?

-x-

Intense heat blasted her whole body. A rank smell akin to rotten eggs filled her nose and she almost gagged. Barbra fell into a coughing fit, struggling to breath. It hadn't been so bad outside. Outside, there was a breeze that carried away the smell and heat but here...

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" She could barely hear Terrorsaur's scratchy voice over her own coughing.

"Can't- I can't breath!" she wheezed. She started coughing again and came _this_ close to loosing her lunch.

"Well, what do you want _me_ to do?" Terrorsaur said. "Hook you up to an air tank?"

_No matter how attractive he is, he's still an idiot sometimes... Send in the stinger._

She collapsed to her knees, her lips turning blue. If he didn't do something quick, she was going to die and then he would get the main blow of Megatron's fury. Then, he heard a familiar buzzing and Waspinator, in beast mode, zipped into the room, grabbed the choking girl, and hurried back outside. Terrorsaur squawked.

"Hey! That's mine!" He flapped after the wasp. "What're you doing, bug brain?"

"If Terrorsaur not zzzmart enough to put fish back in water, Wazzpinator do it himzzelf!"

"What?"

_Ignore him. Keep goin' Waspy!_

Listening to the voice on the wind, Waspinator carried Barbra toward the nearest source of water he knew of, the pterodactyl shrieking protests the whole way and slowly gaining. Waspinator checked on the girl in his claws and buzzed in confusion.

She wasn't breathing.

-x-

Donna let out a quick cry as she tripped over a root and fell to the ground, dirt smearing on her face from the tears. She skinned her elbow in the process and bit her tongue. She tasted the blood and felt the sting run through her arm. She hated hiking. The raptor did not stop at first until he saw that she had fallen. He came up to her, looking down with what looked like to her a disdainful glare. In reality, he was slightly concerned.

"Are you injured?" Dinobot asked.

She tried to meet his gaze and shook her head. When she tried to get, pain shot up her left leg. She knew what a sprain felt like. She had sprained her ankle playing tennis once or twice before. She nodded. "My ankle... I think I twisted it."

He made that soft snarling sound. "You are unable to walk."

The girl thought he might just be stating the obvious before calling for help. She was slightly confused and surprised when he got down. "Get on," he ordered gruffly. Dinobot had mentally cringed at the idea of her ridding him the rest of the way to the base. It appeared no different than if Rattrap were to lounge about on his back. But this female certainly smelled cleaner and her hair looked better kept.

With some hesitation, Donna eased herself up, minding her left foot. He wasn't the most comfortable seat in the world but she could manage.

From that point on, travel was a lot quicker.

-x-

Waspinator set the girl on the grass and studied her, franticly trying to come up with something. The Cat Crusader wasn't saying anymore and he couldn't think of anything to do. It wasn't long before Terrorsaur landed on his feet with a thud, glaring knives and daggers at his wing mate.

"What in the Inferno do you think you're doing?!" he screeched. "Do you know how long it took me to _find_ that thing and get it _into_ the base at all?"

Waspinator returned the glare only not quite so harshly. "Lezzz than half a chapter."

"What?"

"Um, Wazzpinator mean only ten cyclezz."

The pterodactyl blinked. What was this deranged insect razzing about? Regaining his angry composure, he struck up his glare again. "That's not my point!"

"Wazpinator not care what Terrorsaur'zzz point izz." He then indicated toward Barbra. "Fleshy Bot not breathing."

"What? Lemme see," Terrorsaur shoved past the bug and looked down observantly on her. He scanned her internals and found that Waspinator was right; she wasn't breathing and her heart had pretty much stopped. He knew practically nothing about organics so he didn't have a clue what to do for her. He turned back to his wing mate. "Well, if you're so smart, what do you suggest we do?"

"Umm..."

_Mouth to mouth. Breathe into her lungs and press down on her chest repeatedly. Hurry before her brain gets too oxygen depleted!_

The wasp relayed what he heard and then frowned as best his wasp face would allow. "But Wazzpinator don't have lips."

"That's disgusting."

"Zzzomebody have to do it and Wazpinator can't."

"I'm not kissing any mangy monkey!"

"Fleshy Bot not mangy monkey."

"I'm not doin' it!"

"Fleshy Bot dying!"

Terrorsaur gritted his teeth. If he didn't do something, he may just have his aft handed to him if they came back with a dead organic. Megatron wanted to see it alive. "Alright, fine!" Transforming, he knelt over the still form and grimaced. This was so gross. Before he did anything, he gave Waspinator a look. "You owe me big time for this, bug butt."

"Hurry!" the wasp pressed.

The red mech made a motion as if to wave away the words and turned back to his task. Painfully slowly, he bent down and covered the girl's mouth with his and exhaled. Snapping back with disgust, he did what Waspinator said and repeatedly pressed on her chest. When nothing happened, he rolled his crimson optics and tried again.

This time, she spasmed and he pulled back in time to avoid her coughing and gasping for air. Terrorsaur wiped his mouth heartily as Waspinator giggled happily. Barbra was panting as she sat up and she stared at Terrorsaur. "Terrorsaur?" she asked breathlessly.

"Who did ya think it was?" he snapped before crouching by the stream and gargling.

She watched him for a minute before looking to Waspinator. "What just happened?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beast Wars, OCs are mine, blah blah blah. Everyone KNOWS this!

**AN:** YES! I finally got this chapter finished! (happy dance)

**#7**

All eyes were on her. She was highly uncomfortable with the attention.

Dinobot walked to the table console in the center of the room. Donna supposed she was to sit there until told otherwise. Her wince from accidentally bumping her foot against the raptor's hip didn't go unnoticed.

Once comfortable, the one she knew as Optimus came forward, concern evident in his features. "Are you hurt?"

The girl rapidly shook her head. Teasing with her long hair out of nervousness, she quickly answered, "I-I tripped, but I'll be fine."

"If it's all the same, I'll have Rhinox take a look at you anyway. He is our chief technician and medical officer." The Maximal leader indicated to a rather large bodied, green and brown robot sitting by a computer station.

She nodded with acknowledgment. Robot or not, a doctor was someone she could trust. Just then, Cheetor appeared on the other access lift.

-x-

"You _kissed __**me**_?!? EWW! YOU PERVERT!"

"I am NOT a pervert! And do you think I even WANTED TO?!"

Waspinator sighed as the two argued. "Oh sure, don't mind Wazzpintor. Wazpinator know what to do and savez the day and doezz Wazpinator get any thankzz? _Noooo_." he grumbled to himself as he flicked a random pebble into the stream.

_Waspy, make them stop. Terrorsaur's reaching for his gun._

He sighed again and looked up. The pterodactyl was indeed inching his hand to where his blaster was holstered and Barbra's face had turned as bright a red as Terrorsaur's paint job. Waspinator stood up on all six limbs and readied himself.

"I saved your stupid blip of a life, squishy! Twice, in one day!"

"My life isn't a stupid blip and you did not! I was doing just fine until you snagged me!"

"Zztop it!"

Both human and Transformer looked to the wasp, their hostility crushed for the moment. The wasp lightly nodded to himself with satisfaction and continued. "Terrorsaur not kiss fleshy bot. Terrorsaur resuzzzitate fleshy bot. Terrorsaur zzave fleshy bot's life."

The two gave each other one more glare before admitting defeat, looking down and away from the other.

"I'm sorry I called you a pervert."

"I'm sorry I said your life was a stupid blip."

Suddenly, Terrorsaur's COM link came to life with an angry growl. _"Terrorsaur, where are you? Inferno has already captured Tarantulas. Have you found the creature yet?"_

-x-

"Guys!" Cheetor panted. "I just saw Terrorsaur take Donna's sister into their base! We have to go get her or who knows what Megatron will do to her!"

Donna looked to the Maximal leader. He in turn looked to his men. "Alright Maximals, Rhinox will stay behind and look after Donna. Now let's move!"

The girl watched as the other robots in the room filed out the lift doors before eyeing Rhinox. He came up to her with one of those hand held scanners like she had seen on Star Trek.

"So Donna," he began as he held the scanner over her swelled ankle. "What did you trip on?"

"Um... I think it was a tree root." she answered. She watched and listened to the beeping of the scanner until Rhinox stood up straight and read the results.

"Nothing seems broken," he said. "I would suggest you keep your weight off that foot."

She awkwardly looked at her hands in her lap. "I know how to take care of a sprain..." she murmured. "I just need something cold, please."

He nodded and left the room to find something for her to put on her ankle. Having been left alone, Donna let her tears fall. She didn't make a sound as she cried. She felt so alone without her sister near. She prayed to any deity that might be watching to look out for Barbra.

-x-

"Yes sir, I did find and capture the critter but..." Terrorsaur paused in his response. "She can't go in the base or she can't breathe."

_"What?!"_ Megatron roared.

Waspinator chimed into the communication. "All fleshy need is breathing helmet."

This slightly calmed the angered Predacon leader. "_Alright, I'll see to something. Until then, I want the both of you to stay out there with it and keep it alive and away from the Maximals._"

Now it was Terrorsaur's to have an outburst. "What?!"

Barbra's eyes widened with horror. "You mean, I have stay out here in this jungle with _you_?!" she exclaimed. "For how long?"


End file.
